


out but not proud

by hurtfulknife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: White Wings Creative had 2 rising solo artists - model Yves and solo singer Haseul. Though the two weren’t that aware of their fame as they rushed from schedule to schedule, the fans went wild. Some fans even shipped the two, without any interactions.All hell broke loose when pictures of the White Wings Halloween Party were released. A picture of Yves and Haseul dressed as Draco and Harry Potter frowning at each other went viral.Imagine the outrage when fans managed to resurface an old picture of Haseul and Yves as 16 year olds kissing each other’s cheeks. Jumping to action, the company quickly announced that the two have been dating since predebut.





	out but not proud

**Author's Note:**

> in case you wondered, the company name is white wings bc their animals are both white birds with wings.

Yves didn't expect this. She knew her schedule well, and was very calculative and organised. She liked to know what was happening and what to expect. She didn't expect a meeting with the CEO. She definitely didn't expect to see Haseul either.

Yves sat in the meeting room with Haseul beside her and their managers beside the CEO of White Wings.

“Yves,” the CEO started, making Yves straighten her back.

“Haseul,” the CEO looked at Haseul.

Haseul and Yves could only sit up straight and stare at him in anxiety.

“Alright, this is going to be long so just relax for this alright? You both have been working hard and your fans & the public have recognised it too. The two of you are really our company’s rising stars. Yves—“

Yves turned stiffer, despite the compliments. Haseul was so rigid that it was awkward to even try to look at Yves. 

“No, Sooyoung. I should call you Sooyoung personally. Sooyoung, your modelling is exceptional. You’ve landed many variety show appearances and your variety skills is amazing. You’re just extremely likeable!”

Sooyoung replied with a shaky smile,”Thank you, sir! It means a lot.”

The CEO smiled fondly at her, before turning his attention to Haseul. Haseul stopped fidgeting with her fingers, and nervously smiled at him. She still plays with her fingers when she’s agitated, Sooyoung thought to herself.

“Well, I didn’t call you both here just to compliment Sooyoung, of course...”

Haseul laughed nervously, causing the CEO to laugh along. That’s my Haseul, Sooyoung thought to herself. Wait, no. I’m supposed to hate her for what she did to me.

“Haseul, you have your own charms and you are as likeable too! Your voice is one of my favourites and I applaud all your hard work.”

“Thank you, sir!” Haseul’s smile beamed.

Sooyoung looked for a quick second at Haseul before turning away, slightly flustered. Stop thinking about your first love. This isn’t the same person, Sooyoung scolded herself internally. 

“With that aside, I need to allay some news to you both,” the CEO spoke again and their managers started to pass the both of them a file each.

“Are you guys aware of how much you both are both attracting lots of attention from the public? Many people talk about the both of you and some fans even think you both would look good dating.”

Sooyoung and Haseul’s eyes widened, and they both slowly looked at each other with many emotions swirling through their eyes.

“Well, we decided to confirm the dating speculations.”

“What?!” Haseul smacked the table, surprising everyone in the room. “Oh, uh. I’m sorry. I mean, what? Why would you do that? There’s no way you could get away with those words without anything to suffice. Like I don’t even know Yves. No offence but I didn’t even know she was in the same company until today.”

Yves snorted. Well, we really did lose track of each other since the day Haseul left.

“Haseul, please take a seat.”

Haseul muttered an apology and sat down.

“Open your files.”

Yves looked at Haseul. You don’t think they have our old pictures, do you? Haseul communicated with her eyes.

They quickly asserted their attention to the file.

“Sooyoung, this was in your iCloud storage and someone seemed to have hacked it and spread it throughout the internet.”

Damn you Apple, Haseul swore in her mind. She closed the file quickly like she was trying to squash the memory away. Sooyoung couldn’t look away from the pictures. She swore she deleted them all. She must’ve forgotten to delete her 16th birthday from the storage. It was pictures of Haseul and Sooyoung hugging tightly, kissing each others’ cheeks and even kissing on the lips. Shit, I don’t even remember doing this. Sooyoung was gripping the file at this point, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked to her side to see Haseul with a reassuring smile as if to say that what’s done has been done. Sooyoung looked at the girl- no, the woman in front of her. She couldn’t recognise her. Sure, she looked the same but it had been 7 years since they’ve last seen each other. Haseul had short hair now and it was a shock to see how her beauty has matured to make her even more beautiful. Sooyoung looked away with a sigh. 

The meeting dragged on with a detailed plan by the CEO. He wanted them to have a press conference to talk about their relationship before the New Year’s Eve White Wings Creative event. It was 2 months away. In the 2 months period, he wanted them to halt their individual work to get to work as a duet on an album and as many photoshoots and variety show appearances the company can book them. He just wanted to get them publicity for WWC and their careers. But he never once listened to their opinions or story.

The two just sat on their chairs the entire time and watched as their managers and the CEO left the room. The two sat in silence.

Sooyoung broke the silence with a long sigh.

“I’m sorry we got in trouble because of my iCloud pictures. I swear I deleted all pictures,” Sooyoung spoke as she looked down at her lap.

“Well, it wasn’t you who leaked it, don’t apologise. I should be the one sorry. It’s been a while, Sooyoung,” Haseul replied solemnly.

“I should hate you, Haseul. But really, I don’t know you anymore. It’s been too long. The Haseul I knew left me 7 years ago the day after my birthday. You’re no one.”

“Ouch, that hurts. But I suppose you’re right. We aren’t the same. You wanted to be a dancer. I guess you changed too.”

“And you said you wanted to perform on many opera stages but you’re now an idol? We really aren’t the same.”

The two wordlessly slouched in their chairs, observing each other.

Sooyoung scoffed, earning an eyebrow raise from Haseul. Sooyoung stood up and pushed the office chair into the table. “I wanna know why you left me, but really at this point I don’t care that much about you. Just do your job,” Sooyoung said before she left.

“You really aren’t my Sooyoung anymore,” Haseul said out loud watching the door close.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just one chapter to introduce it. the next chapters will be divided into 5 different long ones. please comment about what you think so far. what do you expect or predict? what do you think of their relationship? 
> 
> also, i decided to keep "the CEO" nameless as he won't appear anymore, probably.
> 
> twt: oncewoowawrites (au acc)  
> curiouscat: curiouscat.me/sojinsmAID


End file.
